


A Day Together

by nikolaschika



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Best Friends, Chess, Enterprise, Friendship/Love, Gen, Logic, M/M, Romantic Friendship, cute moments, jim/Spock - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 17:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikolaschika/pseuds/nikolaschika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock和Kirk一起下棋。这一刻对Kirk来说是特殊的，他不知Spock是否知道原因。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Day Together

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Day Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027586) by [DemonicClaymore](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicClaymore/pseuds/DemonicClaymore). 



"我或许偶尔稍显无情，但那只因我是瓦肯人。我只是无法以你们习惯的方式表达自我。并不意味着我不在乎。”

  
Kirk，一分。Spock，一分。Kirk，两分。Kirk，三分。Spock，两分。Kirk，四分。

“您今晚似乎所向披靡，舰长。”Spock将棋子移动到上一层。他已经看到了胜利的曙光，不过Kirk肯定下一秒便会用意外之举给自己翻盘。

“你说得像已经放弃了似的，大副。”舰长笑起来，下一步果然出其不意。“将军。”

瓦肯人挑起眼眉，纵观全局。他的对手很快便会拿下第五盘。他已经无法力挽狂澜。因此，流着绿色血液的这位采取了最符合逻辑的行动，然后等待着。

“并非如此，舰长。我仅仅是道出简单的事实。”

这让Kirk大笑出声。他弯起嘴角，向前倾，拾起一只小兵走了最后一步。“将死。”

Kirk，五分。

“非常好，舰长。看起来您再次击败了我。”

“我可是在你口中听出了些许厌烦，Spock先生？”Kirk靠在椅子上，手臂上举伸个懒腰，然后放松地垂在脑后。他脸上带着一个自满的坏笑，舌尖伸出，快速润湿双唇。

Spock依然坐得笔直，轻微向左歪了歪头。“我已经告诉过您多次，我并不——”

“对，对！”Kirk立刻打断自己的大副。“我知道。我知道。”

接着，Kirk夸张地打了个哈欠。这也让他感到意外。他转头看向墙上的钟，已经是凌晨两点。他们下了整整一夜的棋。他放了一天假——现在是昨天了——第二天——他想大概就是今天——还是放假。因此他并不担心。然而，却感到有趣。

“Spock？”

“是的，舰长。”

“我能问你点事么？”

“当然。”

“为什么你今天玩得开心？”

“开心，舰长？”Spock的肩膀轻微抬起，就如通常他听到自己的长官说了什么好笑的话时会做的那样。

“对，开心。你，玩得，开心，么？”

“这是令人愉悦而且放松的一天。”

这是他能得到最好的回答了。也已经足够。现在他又另外一个问题。

“Spock，我能缠着你再下一盘么？”

Spock叹气，即便他很明显并不显得不快。“反正我已经相当肯定你会这么做了。”

Kirk的眼神柔和下来，声音却依然有力。“为什么你要花一整天来陪我？这是你好几周以来第一天假。你会觉得宁愿花来做点别的事么？”

“我也可以问您同样的问题，舰长。”

两人交换了一个了解的眼神，或者至少，Kirk觉得是的。“好吧，那么，”再次地，也许只是他的想象力在擅自为瓦肯人的话语附加感情和含义。

Kirk站起，扫平衣服上的褶皱，双手插在裤袋。“已经很晚了。”

“你有陈述简单事实的习惯，”Spock站起时调戏道。也许，那不算调戏？Kirk依然不甚确定。

“那是我的台词！”Kirk痛苦地说。Spock别有用心地沉默着。他只是稍微歪头，发出小小的哼声。舰长叹了口气，右手梳理自己暗金色的头发。“好吧。那么，晚安，Spock。”

Spock看着他的拍档走开去，轻轻挥手。“晚安，舰长。”

典型的Spock式回答，Jim记下。

“还有，生日快乐，长官。”

Jim停下脚步转过头。两人四目相对。

“你果然知道，”Jim轻声。露出一个真心的笑。

他的好友回以一个，短暂得几乎难以捕抓，的笑容。


End file.
